


j'ai envie de toi (i want you)

by goodmorningbootsnavi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, BoyxBoy, Broadway, Bromance, College, Cute, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Jock - Freeform, John Laurens - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Stereotypes, University, bxb - Freeform, nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningbootsnavi/pseuds/goodmorningbootsnavi
Summary: slightly emo alex falls in love with the profoundly straight jock john laurens





	1. Chapter 1

Alex did not want to be at Hunter College on that life-changing Monday. He was only 17, but got accepted into it early, because apparently he was "super talented" and "super smart". At least that's what his past teachers have told him. He didn't see it though. He thought of his smarts to be trivial compared to his artistic abilities. He could draw his way out of hell if he had to. 

It was his first day at his third period American Studies class, he chose the seat in the corner on the last row of seats. He pushed past the crowds of people scrambling to beat the bell. He was the only one to sit on the last row. He was used to being alone though. That's kinda his thing by now, he learned to get used to it after he found out that no one wants to be friends with an angsty depressed teen. Besides, he liked the quiet. It gave him time to improve his art and think about everything under the sun. 

He put his dark brown hair in front of his face and turned on his old-ass iPod, plugging in his gross earbuds he's had ever since 9th grade. He put his music on shuffle until he landed on A Box Full of Sharp Objects by The Used. He took a deep breath, reminded of the times where he felt so hopeless that he could've just let go. Yet again, he's still here. His suicide attempt put in the past, in an effort to start a new life in a new town, with new surroundings. 

His attention was snatched when he saw a light man, with freckles and curls that could make the stars seem dull. He was a truly beautiful specimen, and he was decked out in a blue varsity jacket and baggy jeans, topping a beanie on his head to cover the mess of unkempt brown curls underneath it. Obviously a jock, considering the jacket, so there was absolutely no chance with him. He shrugged it off, and looked down to concentrate on the poetic lyrics of the song currently playing.

Alex paused, when he felt the air of somebody sitting by him. He looked through his hair to see that the beautiful freckled man was staring at him and smiling the widest and most sincere smile he had ever seen. Alex decided to play with him a bit, and just stared down again, pretending to not acknowledge the boy beside him. He was getting quite frustrated, as he tried once again and elicited the same response as before. The man leaned over, and whispered in his ear.

"Playing hard to get, I see." He placed his hand on his knee, wanting a reaction. "Babe." He winced softly so only Alex could hear.

Alex turned a deep shade of red, growing even redder as the boy got closer, and closer to him. He flipped his hair back and looked at the strange jock as if he were insane. 

"The name's John, by the way. And from what I've collected from that page in your notebook, your name is Alex. Correct?" John whispered, ignoring the lecture going on in the background. He was genuinely curious in Alex's life, and he had never had anything like that happen since 5th grade. When he was approachable.

"Yeah. That's my name. What's it to ya?" He says, being awfully defiant and hard to get because he knows that that's how you get your way. He's been reading up on this kind of stuff, just for that special day that he meets someone. The longer he plays him, the more desperate he gets, and the better the sex is. He's thinking too far ahead. Maybe he just sat by him to make fun of him or maybe it was a dare made by one of his knucklehead jock friends. 

Instead of maliciously spitting at him, John giggled his adorable little laugh at his stupid Spongebob reference. John could cure any sickness with his laugh, it was so beautiful. 

"Mr. What Zit Tooya, how's life?" John and Alex started howling with uncontrollable fits of laughter when Alex felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was the teacher. "If you don't know how to act in a classroom, then get out!" he spat at the two trembling students. 

They rushed to get up and out of the room, thanking God that the exit was the closest to their seats. Alex untangled his headphones from his neck, and stared at John.

"You really aren't like those asshole jocks, eh? Maybe the stereotypes got it wrong with this one." Alex said, sarcasm tinting his voice as he looked at John.

He scoffed. "Yea right. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you." He play-glared at Alex and they started walking the scenic route to the cafeteria. It's like they already knew each other so well. 

The campus was absolutely beautiful, with a huge waterfall in the center of the half-circle marble building with four stories. The windows were large, but the largest was at the library on the top floor. The way the glass framed against the dusty shelves in the sunlight was a beautiful sight, one that only eyes could capture. It had an entire spooky, ethereal look. Maybe that's just because the damn place was absolutely ancient, and in desperate need of a good dusting. It was still hauntingly beautiful, though.

Alex stopped gawking at the campus, and walked into a smaller building with white tile and brick walls. It had cafeteria tables scattered symmetrically along the floor. It looked fairly clean for a college cafeteria. Alex just hoped that the food would be better than that of his old high school. 

John grabbed his hand and led him to a massive buffet-style lunch line. It had all the foods imaginable, and they actually looked pretty decent. The pizza caught his eye immediately, of course, as he filled his plate with two slices of it, and he grabbed a few small pots of ranch and a breadstick to catch up to John who was about to arrive at the cash register at the end of the line. He didn't have much on his plate but a large serving of apple pie. He handed his plate to the lady at the cash register as she smiled and he handed her a five dollar bill. Alex assumed he was to do the same, making sure to smile extra wide so he could make a good impression on his very first day. 

He followed the mass of curls to a seat beside the window, where just enough sun was seeping through. Not enough to blind someone, but enough to brighten their mood. They sat on opposite sides of the table and accidentally brushed each others feet every once in a while, causing them to erupt of laughter as they ate their exceptionally good school food. 

They both got done with their meals pretty quickly, and started answering questions about each other. Nothing big though. Alex did find out that John was in fact from Puerto Rico, and he loved apple pie. Go figure.

They were laughing, and making their way out of the cafeteria to their next classes. They had so much fun together, and who knew that the stereotypical jock kid would even look in the general vicinity of someone like Alex. Especially if that jock kid happened to be the most handsome motherfucker he'd seen all his life. He was especially shocked when John willingly invited him to his party this Friday.


	2. c'est l'heure de faire la fêt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which alex goes to john's party and his entire world turns upside town

Alex looked at himself in the full body mirror in his room, fixing his slightly disheveled appearance from running around campus. He ran his fingers through his long, dark brown hair and marveled at its glossiness. After deciding that his hair looked alright, he threw himself on the bed, where his old high school friend, Lafayette, was  
lounging.

"God, there is only so much time a person can spend looking at their hair, Alex. You look fine." He said with a hint of exasperation. He had agreed to help him with his outfit for the party beforehand, but Alex was being super difficult.

Every time Lafayette picked up something from his wardrobe that wasn't black he would grimace like someone just stomped on his sandwich that he had been waiting to eat all day. He was sick of Alex's whiny, borderline emo-ass.

Alex sighed and stepped into the bathroom of his tiny little dorm, going in there to fix his hair is peace. 

"Ugh. I have to look perfect for this. My entire relationship with John rides on this!" Alex put his hands up to cover his face and made a groaning sound into them. All he wanted is for John to say he was cute, or at least give him a tiny bit of attention.

"Whatever. He'll probably be wasted the entire time, so what's the point? He'll forget what you looked like by tomorrow." Lafayette was getting frustrated with Alex for not grasping the fact that John did not care about what he looked like.

Alex just rolled his eyes and continued on with his hair. He decided that it was fine, and went on to go dig through his wardrobe to find something decent.

He rummaged around for a bit, watching Lafayette out of the corner of his eye looking at pictures of his dog. He pulled out a black button-up shirt, and paired it with some skinny blue jeans that were rolled up at the ends. He paired those with some plain black tennis shoes, and stood in awe of his amazing taste of fashion.

He shooed Lafayette out of his apartment, leaving at the same time as he did. Alex got into his cheap, clunker of a car, and put in his favorite Nirvana CD. He sighed, and looked at himself through his rear view mirror and loudly started the car as Heart-Shaped Box serenaded him pulling out of the parking lot.

John actually had his own house, and it was around three minutes away from campus. Not too bad of a commute, but still left Alex whining because he didn't like to waste gas. Gas is expensive, and he doesn't have that type of money to spend on anything.

After the three minute route, and a bunch of thoughts about John, Alex pulled up to a nice suburban home. It was one story, and the outside was very modern and sleek. It had a lot of windows that were covered by the cascading curtains, and the door was painted black, with a little welcome door mat under it.

Alex rung the doorbell, and waited for John to open the door, but instead he was faced with a large, muscular man. 

"John, one of your gay little friends is here!" He cupped his hand over his mouth and yelled. It startled Alex a little bit, as he turned red from embarrassment. John appeared, and playfully hit the other man on the shoulder. 

"Hey Alex! This is Hercules, my homie from the beginning of it all. Hercules meet Alex, Alex meet Hercules." John joyfully stated.

"Enough of the introductions, let's just get back to the party, before you ever so rudely told me to get the door." An irritated Hercules responded, skipping away out of sight. 

John pulled Alex in a hug, and ushered him into his living room. There were tables lined up against each opposite side of the wall, with all of the furniture sitting in the middle. Three tables were filled with alcoholic beverages of every kind, and some sort of spiked punch in the middle of one of the tables. One of the tables had a bunch of snacks and stuff on them, and by the looks of it, this was gonna be a fun night.

Alex looked around at all the people there, which totaled to be around ten, just sitting around and talking and laughing. Really made Alex wish he had  friends other than Lafayette and John. He would try to make the effort to talk to people if they would make an effort to actually pay attention to Alex. Everyone likes to pretend he doesn't exist, and that's fine with him, as long as no one bothers him.

He walked over to the table with the red tablecloth, and picked up a glass of vodka and poured it in a solo cup. Alex found that the only drink he could actually tolerate is vodka, so he decided to load up on that.

"One for the fruity drinks, I see?" John came up behind Alex and grabbed a cup and filled it with the same drink. 

Alex just nodded and quietly sipped at his drink, while John was trying to make conversation. 

"Okay then, not much of a talker. I'm sure I'll get something out of you by the end of tonight." He confidently stated, looking at Alex with delight as he snorted at that comment. Nothing could crack Alex.

Well, that is, unless it's spin the bottle. Later on into the party, they decided it was a good idea to play spin the bottle, because there were loads more people there, and most of the people who volunteered were girls. John raised his and Alex's hand to also be able to play. 

Alex hesitantly followed the crowd that was going to play spin the bottle to the middle of the living room, where they sat on the floor in a large circle, waiting for John to set down the beer bottle and spin it. 

Everyone was on the edge of their seats, and Alex couldn't care less about the game, so he just daydreamed, while staring at the rapidly spinning bottle. It took a while for him to comprehend that it had landed on him, but as soon as he did, his eyes got wide and his mind went completely blank.

He froze with fear, as he tried to run the entire thing through his head. John smirked and crawled in front of Alex. John grabbed his head and pulled him close, and crashed his lips onto Alex's. 

Alex stopped in his tracks, and just let his lips move in sync with John's, since he seemed to know what he was doing. Alex's hands went up to John's long, dark curls and tugged slightly as their lips melted on each other's. 

Alex was the first to pull away, in awe that he had just had his first kiss. His hands went up to his lips, as he watched John scramble back into his place. Everyone was wolf-whistling and laughing, and one girl even had her phone out taking a video. 

John looked over to see a visibly red Alex struggling to breathe. John smiled at him, and he loudly coughed, trying to cover up the fact that he clearly liked it. 

The rest of the group continued on with their game, but Alex just couldn't bear to look at any of them. Every time he thought about the kiss, he would go red, so he just avoided everyone's glances. Especially John's. The last thing he needed was John staring at him. 

Alex got up subconsciously, and ran out of the door, quickly starting his car and leaving the driveway, not saying goodbye to anyone. He checked his phone to see a few messages from the one and only, John Laurens. They were all pleas for him to come back, but Alex just ignored them and kept on driving to his dorm on campus. 

Alex got out of the car when he reached his destination, and looked down at his phone to see six missed calls and another plethora of pleas. 

Alex was slightly angered, but then he scrolled to see the message that would send his entire world crashing down on top of him with no warning.

He really liked it.


End file.
